Mickey Mouse/A.T's version
This particular version of Mickey is based on the game ''Mickey Mania and plays like said game, meaning his gameplay style is very unconventional, and he has only a few moves, including throwing marbles and jumping on the opponent. Although his gameplay is very limited and he does not have any comboability, his projectile attacks are very spammable to the point where they are easy infinites.'' ) |Image = File:ATMickeyPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = A.T |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Mickey Mouse is a three-button character, using the , and buttons to attack, though he can also damage opponents by jumping on them thanks to a hitbox on his jump animation. Mickey's gameplay and moveset are based on the game Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse; Mickey's moveset is incredibly limited as the moves activated with the , and buttons and his jump attack are the only moves available to him, and and can be activated while airborne and while crouching but they're otherwise identical to the standing moves; Mickey Mouse has no Hypers and only one Special. Mickey has three different methods of attacking; throwing marbles with and , running into the opponent with and jumping on the opponent. involves Mickey throwing one marble and involves Mickey throwing three marbles, thought Mickey can throw only two when the move is activated in the air because the third marble throw is cancelled when Mickey lands; the standing versions of both of these attacks are easy infinites if the buttons used to activate them are pressed rapidly, making these moves very cheap when abused. Apart from his two infinites, Mickey has no comboability whatsoever, although he can jump on an opponent multiple times in a row, and if the opponent recovers from this, this may actually result into getting hit more times. Mickey's animations have an excessive amount of hitboxes, having multiple hitboxes that cover as much of the sprites as possible instead of one larger hitbox, and his move has infinite priority due to the attacking hitbox overlapping the collision hitbox. Pluto follows Mickey around, but this has no impact on the gameplay since Pluto does not attack or do anything other than standing or moving. Mickey has no custom A.I. and uses the engine's default, which means Mickey won't attack often and often jumps around or blocks, although Mickey can deal damage by jumping, which means the A.I. attacks slightly more often, and while Mickey's attack can prove to be a nuisance because they can easily interrupt attacks, Mickey has no set attack pattern, which means he won't abuse his infinites. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | ||}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN Request 88 - Kirby vs. Mickey & Pluto MUGEN Battle 157 - Mordecai Rigby vs. Mickey & Pluto Goofy MUGEN - Boggy B VS Mickey Mouse Trivia *There are unused sprites and animations of Huey, Dewey and Louie riding an airplane present in Mickey Mouse's files. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters made by A.T Category:Characters made in 2011 }}